Torched: An F4X2 Crossover
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: Following a little accident with his powers, Johnny Storm is sent to Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, where he meets Wolf Riverson and falls for her...HARD. But, he's got firey competition from Wolf's former boyfriend, Pyro.
1. Johnny Ships Out

**Torched: **A Fantastic Four/X2 crossover

_Author's notes:_ The idea for this fan fiction came during my third viewing of the movie "Fantastic Four". I liked the way that Johnny Storm/The Human Torch was portrayed so much that I decided to write about him. And then I got an even better idea: write about him and my Original Characters Wolf Riverson and Luna D'Canto from "Ice Moon Fire Wolf". There will be a few differences between the characters, but for a bit of back story, you might want to read that first before taking this on. This story will also have Rogue, John "Pyro" Allardyce and Bobby "Iceman" Drake. It will also have Reed Richards, Susan Storm and an appearance by Ben Grimm. By the way, if anyone's wondering, I have seen F4 five times, because I like it so much. This story is rated T for teen because of a bit of language, sensuality and an alcohol reference or two. It may be changed, but I'm not sure. So anyway, I hope you all enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

**PROLOUGE: **

** Johnny Ships Out**

"A school for mutants? Sue, you're sending me to a school for mutants!" Johnny Storm was understandably upset. "But I told you that what happened to the trash barge was an accident!"

"Johnny, you know that, and I know that, but to the mayor and just about everyone else, it looked as though you did it on purpose." Susan Storm, Johnny's older sister said as she calmly packed her brother's things in a trunk. "Now, you need to go somewhere where you can be taught to control your powers and it just so happens that Charles Xavier runs such a place. Now, despite what's happened, he has graciously decided to let you stay there and he can help you master your powers. You should thank him when you get there." She calmly closed the lid. "You know Johnny, mutants aren't bad…they're just people with a few genetic differences…just like us."

Johnny sighed. "True…so, how long am I supposed to stay there?"

Susan didn't look directly at him when she answered. "Until this whole thing blows over."

"And that would be?"

"Anywhere from six months to a year."

"SIX MONTHS! You're putting me in a mutant boarding school for SIX MONTHS!"

"Johnny, calm down or you'll set the place on fire or something."

"But Sue..."

"No buts, Johnny. You're going. It's for your own good, you know. One day, you'll thank me for this."

"Somehow I doubt that."


	2. The School For Gifted Youngsters

**Chapter One: **

The School For Gifted Youngsters

Even though Johnny Storm really didn't want to be there, he found the building that housed Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters to be quite impressive. It was a big mansion, but it looked so modern. It even seemed kind of cozy. He took note of the young students running around and drove his motorcycle forward with caution, making sure to avoid the children.

Some of the teenage girls took notice of him as he parked his bike and they quickly began to shriek. Johnny took notice and waved to them and walked up to the huge doors to the school. Taking care not to burn the doors, he knocked.

The doors opened, seemingly all by themselves and he walked in, nearly breaking his neck in an attempt to take everything in all at once. The entrance hall was BIG and ornate, with widing stairs, chandeliers, paintings, bookcases. It was like the Baxter Building in a condensed form.

And just as he was getting used to seeing everything, he was approached by someone.

"Excuse me, are you Jonathan Storm?" a woman's voice asked.

Johnny uncraned his neck to get a good look at her and he was a little surprised.

There was a young woman next to him and she looked as though she was in her early twenties and was carved out of moonlight. She had very pale, white skin, long silver-white hair and very clear blue eyes. She wore a black top and blue jeans, which made her look even paler.

But notheless, she was very cute.

"Why yes, I am." He said, smoothly, extending a hand. "I'm Jonthan Storm. And you are,…?" He kissed her hand, which made her giggle.

"Luna D'Canto." She said, calmy, a faint blush tinging her pale cheeks. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier's lab assistant. It's a pleasure to meet you in person. Your sister's told us a lot about you and of course, as you've probably noticed, you have a fan base."

"I did notice." Johnny said. "After what happened, I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome."

"Don't worry about it, Jonathan." Luna said, with a smile. "Anyway, follow me. I'll take you to your room."

Johnny smiled. "I think I'm going to like it here. No one ever told me how beautiful mutant women are."

Luna blushed even more, and her cheeks looked like they were bleeding. "Susan was right. You ARE quite charming."

"Well, it's nice that you know so much about me, but I know nothing about you." Johnny said. "Tell me more about you."

"There's not much to tell. I'm a telepath and telekinetic." She said. "I idolize Reed Richards…." Her voice trailed off. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"You _idolize _Reed?" Johnny was surprised. "Why?"

Luna giggled. "I've always had a crush on him…even more so after he became 'Mr. Fantastic'. I just thought he was so brilliant. I want to be that brilliant."

"Don't pay any attention to Luna, Jonathan." Another voice piped up from behind Luna and Johnny. "She just aspires to be like Dr. Richards. The fact that he's also fairly handsome doesn't hurt him, either."

Johnny turned around slowly and his jaw dropped when he saw the speaker.

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, with slightly tanned skin, long silky black hair, a toned figure and….yellowish amber colored eyes. She wore khaki cargo pants with a belt and a shiny buckle with a wolf's head on it., a tight black t-shirt, and black boots. She approached them with a confident air, a smile on her face. "Luna has ALWAYS admired Dr. Richards, you know."

Luna smiled. "Well, well, well…look who's back from her roadtrip to Seattle."

Johnny was practically drooling. "Who is that?"

Luna giggled. "_That_ is my best friend in the whole world." She said. "Her name is Wolf Riverson. Wolf, this is Jonathan Storm. Jonathan Storm, this is Wolf."

Wolf extended her hand and shook Johnny's hand. "Nice to meet you, Jonathan."

"Please." Johnny said, kissing Wolf's hand. "Call me Johnny."

Wolf smiled and Johnny could see that her canine teeth were pointed and looked extremely sharp. "Okay then, _Johnny_" She said. "Welcome to Xavier's. I hope you'll enjoy your stay."

Johnny grinned. _You know, I think that Sue was right. I just may thank her for this._


	3. Pyro

**Chapter Three: **_Pyro_

Hours later, after Luna had given Johnny the grand tour of the school, he found Wolf sitting outside, watching the moon.

"Hey Wolf." He said, smoothly. "Mind if I join you?"

Wolf smiled and patted the seat next to her. "It's open, Human Torch."

"You have the most fascinating eyes." Johnny said, softly. "Have they always been that way?"

Wolf smiled. "Believe it or not, yes. See, my mutations manifested themselves when I was born."

"So, what do you do?" he asked.

"Well, I can heal myself and my senses are so acute that they mimic those of a wolf." She seemed proud. "I also have these." There was a "snickt" sound and a set of six claws, three on each hand, appeared. Johnny was shocked, but even more so at what they were made of.

They were made of bone.

Wolf smiled and just as quickly as the claws appeared, they disappeared back into her knuckles.

Johnny had to force himself to speak. "Does that hurt?"

Wolf looked away. "Not as much as it used to. Just because I can heal myself doesn't mean that I don't feel pain." She snorted. "Actually I feel more pain than most people."

"How so?"

"Well, when I was 14, I broke my leg. And see, because I self heal, I felt several months of pain in the span of 2 days. It was awful. I thought I was going to die."

"That does sound bad." He thought for a moment. "What brought you here?"

"My mother's death…or should I say her _murder._ " Wolf sounded bitter and angry. "Murdered in broad daylight on a crowed street and no one does a thing. I think I hurt someone."

"I'm really sorry." Johnny said. "My mom's gone too, so I know what that's like."

Wolf sounded like she was about to cry. "I really miss her."

Johnny put his arm around her. "Was she all you had?"

"Yeah." Wolf looked up into Johnny's eyes and he saw that she was crying. "Stupid anti-mutants…." She wiped her eyes quickly. "Sorry about that….usually I don't show my softer side."

Johnny chuckled and wiped a tear from her face. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Wolf smiled. "So anyway, why the heck are you here? I didn't think that a member of the Fantastic Four would need any help with their powers."

Johnny groaned. He just KNEW that the question would come up sooner or later. "Well, I'm not going to go into details but let's just stay it involves a trash barge."

Wolf sighed. "Pretty bad, huh?"

"It was a disaster. I think I made myself look like complete moron. "Johnny didn't like revealing himself to others, but with Wolf he felt comfortable. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay." She said.

Johnny smiled at her. "I wish there were more girls like you, Wolf. Maybe the world would be a much cooler place."

Wolf laughed. "You're funny Mr. Storm."

"Please, Wolf, call me Johnny. And how about I take you to dinner? I can get reservations for two at a cozy little Italian place that serves great food and…"

"She can't because she'll be having dinner with me." A third voice interjected.

Wolf turned around and gasped in delight. "John!"

Johnny turned around and saw a guy of about 18 standing behind them, with slicked back brown hair, blue jeans and a Nintendo t-shirt, flicking a lighter.

"Hello, Mr. Storm." The guy said. "I'm John Allardyce….Wolf's _boyfriend_. But you can call me….Pyro."


	4. Johnny Meets John

**Chapter Four: **Johnny Meets John

"John!" Wolf cried. "You're back from jail!"

"I was released on parole." John chuckled. "And then I'd heard that you'd come back from your road trip, so of course, I wanted to see you."

"What'd he do?" Johnny had to ask.

"Destruction of property." Wolf said. "It involved a car."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "On second thought, forget I asked."

"Not everyone can be famous." John said, flicking his lighter. He was glaring at Johnny. "And I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from my girl."

"Stop it, John." Wolf said. "I'm not your girl. And I can't ever be your girl after what you did to Luna."

"So I burned her. Big deal." John seemed so nonchalant about it.

"Yes, it IS a big deal, you dope!" Wolf yelled. "Luna is my best friend and I care about her and if you cared about me, you wouldn't have done it in the first place! I should have had you arrested for assault!"

"So, just like that, you're going to leave me for this guy? He's just a fad…and maybe his power will die out since it was only given to him by some sort of radiation."

"John, just because you're bitter that we stopped dating frequently…"

"You'll always be my girl, Wolf." John said. "But still, I just want to go out to dinner."

At long last, Johnny was ready to speak. "I believe I was just about to ask her out to dinner." He said. "And unless you're telepathic, which I doubt, you have no control over what she says or does."

"Is there a problem out here?" a fourth voice asked and Johnny recognized the guy as Scott Summers.

"No, Scott." Wolf said, getting up from her chair. "No problem at all. Good night, John…and Johnny."

She left giving John a dirty look.

Johnny smiled. "Looks like someone's just lost out."

"We'll see about that, you freak," John was still flicking that damned lighter.

"Who are you calling a freak!" Johnny asked.

"You're a freak to me…claiming to be a mutant and all when you're really not. You don't know what it's like for the rest of us. You don't know what it's like to be on the outside looking in. We don't have fans like you. We have enemies. And that's all we'll ever have." He snarled at Johnny and left, elbowing Scott in the ribs as he passed.

Johnny looked at Scott. "I had no idea." He said. "Really, I didn't. I mean, I knew about it some, but I had no idea…"

Scott held up a hand. "It's no big deal. Ignore John. Why don't you go and get some rest? Charles and Jean would like to speak with you tomorrow. And about Wolf…well, she's very interesting. Just wait until you meet her dad."

"Who's her dad?" Johnny was interested. "She didn't mention a dad."

"His name is Logan."

"Logan what?"

"Just Logan."

"Does he have a last name?"

"If he does, he doesn't remember it."

"When can I meet him?"

"In two days, when he comes back from Canada. Now, go to bed, Johnny."

"Good night, Mr. Summers."

"Please, call me Scott."

"All right…Scott…by the way…cool sunglasses."

_two days later_

Johnny had accepted Wolf and Luna's invitation to meet a couple of their friends. The friends he had decided to meet where Rogue and her boyfriend, Bobby Drake.

Rogue was pretty, with mahogany hair with a wide widow's peak, green eyes and the cutest Southern accent Johnny had ever heard. Bobby was basically clean cut, with blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and a Boston accent.

"Hey, I'm Johnny Storm." He said, extending his hand to Bobby. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Bobby said with a smile. "Welcome to Mutant High. Enjoying yourself?"

"Not so bad….but I met John Allardyce…what a piece of work…"

"John wasn't always so bad." Bobby explained. "I think prison hardened him somewhat."

Johnny smiled at Rogue and took her gloved hand and put on his best Southern accent. "Now, I do declare, that you are the prettiest young woman I have ever laid eyes on." He kissed her hand softly. "Did I offend you?"

"Not at all, Mr. Storm." Rogue was all aflutter with giggles. "All you've showed me is that you're a gentleman."

Johnny smiled. "Wolf, your friends are just as cute as you are."

Luna laughed. "Well, we try." She was about to speak when the doorbell rang. "Let me get that."

"So, Johnny…." Rogue said. "Can you really fly?"

"It's hard, but I can do it." Johnny said. "It took me a while to figure out how…but no better trial than trial by fire, right?"

"I guess." Bobby said, and he was about to say more, when Luna screamed.

Wolf dashed into the entry hall, followed by the others. "Luna? Are you okay?"

Luna was standing at the door, her mouth agape.

"It….it…..it….it's…." Luna was panting, she could barely speak.

Wolf's eyes also widened. "Oh, my goodness….it's…."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Reed Richards." The man at the door said. "I'm looking for Johnny Storm…hey, Johnny!"

"Hi Reed." Johnny said. "Welcome to Xavier's."

Luna was practically drooling as her idol came in the front door. "Wolf…it's him, it's really him! Oh, look at me, I'm underdressed….Oh…what to do what to do…"

"Luna, relax…"

Reed was actually amused. "I have a fan…that's unusual…usually it's Johnny who has all the fans."

"Luna idolizes you, Dr. Richards." Wolf said. "She's read everything you've ever written."

"I especially liked your thesis on the effect of cosmic radiation on early planetary life." Luna said.

Reed looked surprised. "You liked that?"

"Oh yes." Luna said. "Dr. Richards, it was wonderful."

"Please." Reed said, smiling at Luna. "Call me Reed."

Luna smiled. "Ok, REED, all of your writings are fantastic, but that thesis is my absolute favorite."

"Well perhaps you would like to discuss it over dinner." Reed suggested and Johnny's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" Johnny cried. "What about Sue? You're marrying my sister!"

"I _was_ going to marry Sue, but something came up." Reed said.

"What could have possibly come up?" Johnny asked.

"She gave me back my ring and told me that even though she had been waiting for me to ask her to marry her for so long, that she could no longer do it." Reed sounded a little sad. "That was two months ago. She didn't tell you because she thought that you'd think that I was the one who wanted out."

Johnny sighed. "I'll talk with her later…so, what brings you up here?"

"Believe it or not, I came to check on you and to speak with Charles Xavier." Reed said, and then he turned to Luna. "Now about that dinner…"

Luna wasted no time. "I would LOVE to have dinner with you! When!"

"How about tonight?" Reed asked. "Do you like Japanese food? I know a great place near Columbus circle."

Luna's eyes sparkled. "Oh, Dr. Richards, I'd be honored."

He smiled. "It's a date then, now if you'll excuse me…" He walked off to find Charles.

Luna shrieked. "I'm going to dinner with Reed Richards!"

"Another freak." John Allardyce interrupted as he strutted into the room. "That's what they should call them: The Fantastic Freaks."

"Big talk coming from a mutant." Rogue said, pulling off her glove. "Why I should …"

"Rogue, don't." Bobby said, holding her back. "I don't think he's worth it"

John sneered as he left as quickly as he came.

"Once upon a time…I thought he was." Wolf sounded sad.

"Don't be sad, darlin'." A rough voice said. "There will be other guys."

Wolf smiled. "Dad!"

A short, extremely hairy man, with grey eyes and dressed in a shirt and jeans was standing in the doorway. "Hey, stranger. Miss your old man?"


	5. Logan

"Torched"

Chapter 5: Logan

Author's note: yes, it's been a while since I last wrote. Anyway, the upcoming release of X3 has me inspired to write more about Wolf, Luna, Pyro, Iceman, Rouge and everyone else at Xavier's, including a Luna/Iceman fic and another Johnny/Wolf fic. But first I thought I would start by penning more of "Torched", as "Ice Moon, Fire Wolf" is dead and going to stay that way. (Sorry!). I may write a pre-X3 fic detailing how Luna finally got with Bobby (she will be in later fics) and how Wolf lost Pyro to the dark side, so stay tuned for that. Anyway, Luna's date with Dr. Reed Richards will not be mentioned until the next chapter. And in this chapter: LOGAN!

"Dad!" Wolf cried, bounding over to the man and throwing her arms around him. "You're back!"

"Hey, how's my little girl, huh?" Logan said, giving his daughter a squeeze. "Takin' care of yourself?"

"Yeah." Wolf said. "I'm okay Dad…really."

"Wolfie, if you need me to get rid of Pyro for you, all you need to do is ask." Logan asked, whispering in her ear.

"Dad, it's okay." Wolf said. "Really." She shook her head. "Oh, Johnny, come here…Dad, this is Johnny Storm. He's new. Johnny, this is my father, Logan."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Johnny said, shaking Logan's hand firmly.

"Likewise…but I warn you, hurt my little girl and I will make it so they never find the body." Logan said, baring his metal claws for Johnny to see.

Johnny was visibly afraid, until Wolf gave her father a glare. "Dad, please. When you threatened John, it didn't work…nor did it help."

"Darlin', I tried to tell you that he was a lost cause. You didn't drive him to the dark side. He chose that path for himself." Logan said, calmly. "You had nothing to do with it…and the fact that he left you, not giving a damn about your feelings, proves it."

Despite learning that he was a father not too long ago, Logan had settled comfortably into the role, providing advice for his young daughter and comfort when she needed it.

Wolf sighed. "I know, I know." She waved her hands in the air and then looked at her watch. "Luna, could you help me with something? We've got time."

"Sure thing, Wolf." Luna said and the two walked out together.

Rogue and Bobby looked at each other, then back at Logan and Johnny before grabbing Johnny and dragging him from the room, explaining how they wanted to show him something.

Logan sighed and shook his head. _Kids today._ He thought, before deciding to go looking for the Professor.


	6. Burned

"Torched"

Chapter 6: Burned

Later that evening, after Reed had collected the half in shock Luna for their dinner date in New York City, Johnny was wandering the Xavier Institute grounds.

He wasn't too surprised when he came upon Wolf, lying in one of the flowerbeds, looking up into the night sky. He'd been told by many of the other students that Wolf had more unusual habits than they could count, especially at night.

"I imagine that Professor Xavier doesn't like it when he finds out you've been lying in his flowerbeds." Johnny said, softly, figuring that she could hear him.

She did.

"I always clean up once I'm done." She said, sitting up. "What brings you out here?"

"I wanted to see if you're okay." Johnny lied. The truth was that he was DYING to spend some time alone with her.

"John won't hurt me, Johnny." Wolf reassured him. "He can't. My body automatically repairs itself if I'm injured or sick. I inherited it from my father, who has the same ability."

"He seems a little, unstable to me." Johnny confessed.

Wolf looked sad. "I think he's always been that way." She replied, turning from him. "I thought I could change him…help him…instead, I lost him." She looked ready to cry. "I keep wondering what could I have done to keep him? Could I have changed him if I worked harder at it?" She sank back down into the flowerbed, sobbing. "Where did I go wrong?"

Johnny looked around for signs of Logan and then carefully approached Wolf and then, on impulse and because he really felt a little sorry for her, he put his arm around her shoulders and let her cry on his shoulder.

Wolf cried for a good 10 minutes before she sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said. "I shouldn't still be feeling this way about him. It's obvious to me that John never cared for anybody but himself. If he did give a damn, he would never have hurt Luna, because he knows that she means everything to me. She and Dad ARE my family. He knew that. And he didn't care, so he burned Luna and left me." Wolf sounded bitter now and angry.

"What a jerk." Johnny said, softly. "I'd like to have a few words with him."

Suddenly a fireball came out of nowhere and nearly hit Wolf. Johnny sprang into action and pushed Wolf down into the dirt, covering her with his body.

"What the hell?" he snarled, looking around. "Who threw that?"

He really shouldn't have asked, because there was a familiar clicking noise coming from behind him.

Johnny sat up and spotted John, who was smiling smugly. Then, he threw another fireball at Johnny.

Johnny wasted no time. "FLAME ON!" he shouted, deflecting the fireball before it could hurt Wolf or do major damage.

"Freak." John snapped, igniting a flame stream. "How dare you make a move on MY girl."

"You son of a bitch!" Wolf snapped, jumping to her feet. "You never cared about me or my feelings! If you had, you'd have left Luna alone and at least had the decency to say good-bye when you left me!"

"Wolf, please, stay out of this. You might get hurt!" Johnny warned.

Wolf ignored him and then stood between them, still yelling at John. "I will never be your girl again! How could you do this to me, John? I thought you cared for me! Was it all a joke to you? Was it, John?" WAS IT?"

John smirked.

Wolf was furious and her bone claws came out, but before she dove on John, Johnny 'flamed off' and put his hands on her shoulders. "Wolf, let it go."

She nodded and retracted her claws, shrugging off Johnny's hands and turning to go back inside.

Suddenly, there was a "click" of John's lighter, a whoosh of flame and then, Wolf was screaming and Johnny was shrieking.

"WOLF! NO!"


End file.
